


Like  River

by Crickett_89



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andrew Garfield is Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mean Deadpool Thought Boxes, Mutual Pining, Precious Peter Parker, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Tell the boxes to fuck off! Tell them I Love you Wade!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Like  River

**How do you fall in love?**   
**Harder than a bullet could hit you**   
**How do we fall apart?**   
**Faster than a hairpin trigger**

Peter stood there completely open and raw. Brown eyes bore into Blue. He wasn’t going to be talked out of this. Nothing the other man could say that would make him feel any different, he knew that they felt the same. 

“Baby Boy, please just...” Wade said as both of his hands squeezed his arms as he held him back. This is what he has always done, keeping Peter away. 

“No Wade! You are going to listen to me, do you think I don’t know what I’m feeling?” Peter abused his bottom lip with his teeth, Wade wasn’t going to listen he never listened when it came to how Peter really felt about him. 

**Don't you say, don't you say it**   
**Don't say, don't you say it**   
**One breath, it'll just break it**   
**So shut your mouth and run me like a river**

“Petey I’m a monster there is no way that...” Wade was silenced with a kiss, not a soft kiss no this kiss was urgent. Their lips were slammed together, their teeth clashed together. Peter let a moan escape his mouth, as he pressed closer. Their tongue now exploring each other, he wanted to taste every inch. Strong hands slide down his back, until they reached his ass. With a strong squeeze he felt those hands grip his thighs, knowing what the older man wanted Peter jumped and wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist. 

“Please, Wade.” He whispered on the older man’s scarred lips; he would have thought they would have been dry but they were soft and sweet, oh so sweet. 

“Baby Boy, I can’t you are so... so beautiful and I’m...” Wade’s voice croaked out, Peter could tell he was about to break. He has never wanted anyone so much in his life. All those late-night patrolling, eating greasy food at 3am, then during their free time playing video games. Not to mention all the cuddling they did while they watch the Golden Girls or a sappy movie. 

**Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver**   
**Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?**   
**Like a river, like a river**   
**Shut your mouth and run me like a river**   
**Choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver**   
**One last breath 'til the tears start to wither**   
**Like a river, like a river**   
**Shut your mouth and run me like a river**

“Wade, I need you.” Peter pleaded kissing the man again, pouring everything into that kiss, gasping as he felt Wade erection pressing up against him. Of course, Wade was stubborn and didn’t think that he deserved love, he thought of himself ugly, a monster, someone who enjoyed killing. Peter knew that was all wrong if only he could tell Wade how sweet, loving and perfect he was. 

The time that Wade took care of him after Venom attacked him. Wade treated him as if he were the most treasured gift. Peter knew he didn’t walk for the first 48 hours. It wasn’t until he yelled at the over attentive man, he took his first steps to the couch. He lost his job and was going to lose his apartment, that is when Wade said that he was moving in and Peter couldn’t agree fast enough. He was already head over heels in love with the man. 

“Baby Boy... Fuck... I can’t say no to you! Please don’t make me say no to you. This we... we can’t...” Wade said pressing their foreheads together. Peter wasn’t going to take no for an answer he shook his head and kissed the older man’s jaw, he nipped ever other inch. 

**Tales of an endless heart**   
**Cursed is the fool who's willing**   
**Can't change the way we are**   
**One kiss away from killing**

Peter knew Wade couldn’t say no to him. One night Peter waited all night for Wade at their spot. He promised that he would help Spider-Man tonight but Wade went radio silent earlier that day. After a couple of hours Peter got worried and went to their apartment. 

Flash back 

When he walked into the door, he could tell something was off. It was quiet too quiet, that was never a good sign. Peter tore off his mask threw it on the couch as he ran to the bathroom. That is where he found Wade sitting in the bathtub holding a gun and talking to the boxes in his head. God did Peter hate those fucking boxes! Yes, sometimes they could be funny and they were a part of Wade, but on nights like tonight he hated them. 

Peter made a noise as he walked in and Wades blue eyes looked up at him. There were tear stains down his face. He ran over and cupped Wades cheeks. The older man tried to pull away, he hated when Peter touched him, he thought he was disgusting. Peter told him every time that Wade was beautiful and that he loved how he looked. 

“Please don’t, I hate it when you do this. I need you tonight Wade please don’t do this. I need you to watch movies with me. It was a bad day please come and watch a movie with me and we can order in we will get chimichangas, and in the morning I really need some of your world-famous chocolate chip and banana pancakes. Tell the boxes to fuck off, tell them I need you.” Peter whined, Wade dropped the gun an pulled him into a hug, he knew that Wade wouldn’t be doing anything tonight. 

“Yes, Baby Boy, whatever you need. Let’s go feed you Spidey, I can't have my favorite super hero hungry.” 

End of flashback 

“Wade, I need you. Tell the boxes to fuck off! Tell them I Love you Wade!” Peter didn’t whine this time no he demanded. 

**Choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver**   
**One last breath 'til the tears start to wither**   
**Like a river, like a river**   
**Shut your mouth and run me like a river**

With a loud sob Wade took his mouth again, his hands held tighter as they moved back to Wade’s bedroom. Peter all but melted in his arms. 

“Say it again.” Wade said as he threw him down on the bed. His blue eyes raking over his body, Peter didn’t feel self-conscious. Wade has never made him feel that way, no Wade made him feel beautiful, treasured, wanted. 

“Wade Winston Wilson I love you!” Wade groaned as he covered Peter’s body with his own. His lips stole the breath from Peter. His hands ripped off every piece of clothing they were both wearing. Thankfully it wasn’t their costumes. Peter was actually wearing Wade’s clothes. 

“Fuck Peter I love you. I fucking love you so much.” Peter gasped as Wade’s erection rocked against his. “God so beautiful. Look at you Baby Boy. Gonna claim you and make you mine.” 

Peter couldn’t speak all he could do was moan. Yes, he wanted all of that. He wanted to finally be Wade’s. 

**Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver**   
**Holy hands, will they make me a sinner?**   
**Like a river, like a river**   
**Shut your mouth and run me like a river**   


Wade opened him slowly, too slowly. Peter wanted him, he wanted to feel the burn. Wade wouldn't risk it he didn’t want to hurt Peter. Not until he had three fingers in him, and teasing that bundle of nerves did Wade pull out of him. 

Peter whined when he was empty, he needed Wade inside him. Though it wasn’t long until he felt the blunt tip of Wade push into him completely. Peter’s head snapped back, that glorious burn. Wade was thick oh so thick and long. 

“Wade!” Peter wailed, his finger nails digging into the bigger man’s shoulders. Wade didn’t move he just looked down at him. Those blue eyes blown wide with arousal. 

“So tight Peter, you fit me like a glove Baby Boy. It was like you were made for me.” Wade whispered on his lips as he kissed him. Peter moaned into his mouth as Wade’s hips started to move. 

Wade started off slow, thrusting it deep. When he pulled back, he would drag across that spot that made Peter see stars. He heard Wade praising him, whispering how much he loved him in his ear. 

Peter felt like he could cry, this is what wanted for so long. “Please... Wade...” His erection dripped onto his stomach. He didn’t want to touch himself he wanted to come untouched. “I love you; I need you Wade.” 

Wade thrust quickened. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against each other and moans. 

“I’m so close Peter, are you close Baby Boy. You going to come untouched? Show me Baby Boy, come untouched.” As if his body was listening Peter felt white hot pleasure blinding him. His body shook as his orgasm took over. 

“Wade!” He shouted as he painted both of their stomachs. He tightened around Wade who shouted his name as he released inside of him. 

**Choke this love 'til the veins start to shiver**   
**One last breath 'til the tears start to wither**   
**Like a river, like a river**   
**Shut your mouth and run me like a river**

“You’re mine now.” Peter said as he ran his fingers down Wade’s sweaty back. The bigger man was laying completely on top of him. 

Wade raised himself up just enough to look down at him. “I can’t believe you want me, but I am way too selfish to care. You are mine now Baby Boy, and I’m never letting go.” 

Peter right hand cupped his cheek, Wade turned his face and placed a kiss on his palm. “Good, I’m glad that you got your head out of your ass.” 

“Me too, now I can stick it up your ass.” Wade thrusted against him, how was that man still so hard. 

Peter moaned. “You ready again?” Wade smirked down at him. 

“Baby Boy, I have to make up for lost time.” Peter rolled his eyes but pulled the bigger man into a kiss. 

“I love you Peter Parker.” 

“I love you Wade Wilson.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first Wade/Peter Fic! Please let me know if you liked it!!!! 
> 
> I just did a quick read through so if there are errors they are all mine. I wanted to make myself write something small tonight and with a ship I've never done!!!! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
